The Asylum
by Crystal-Buu
Summary: Amaya wakes up to a fate she never imagined.


These white walls, they surround me so closely...so painfully I notice them closing in on me. I stand to try to escape this place, but I can barely move! I have been entrapped in a garmet of some kind...a jacket made of white cotton, which stretched my arms behind my back as far as possible, I had no memory of why or how I had gotten here, all I knew was there had to be a way of getting out. The walls were made of some kind of white...They looked to be pillow like, almost soft in a way,possibly softer than the white "prison" I was wearing. I could hear my heart beating in the solitary room, pounding like a drum which sounded as if it were making hundreds of beats per second...it was no wonder though, I knew all to well what type of place I was in, an Insane Asylum, a place made for those who are considered Crazy. I did not consider myself Insane, so how did I wake up here...in this room? Suddenly from the quietness of the room, I could hear heavy footsteps outside near the door as the door creaked open

"I see you are awake now" a male voice said

"Where...am I?" I asked almost in a whisper, and then I saw them...a doctor I assumed as he was dressed in a white over robe, he had two men behind himself which looked to be security guards.

"You are sick , you are in The Shadow Asylum" The doctor looking man said as he walked towards me

"How did I get here?" I asked him weakly as the two men who looked to be guards approached me guards slowly lifted me to my feetone on each side of me keeping me from leaving.

"That my dear is not important, what is important is getting you well again" the doctor said as he was removing some kind of device from the front of my jacket, it almost looked to be a two way radio. I had no memory of anything really, I only could remember my name...

"what was that?" I asked the doctor as the guards walked me out of the torturous room and into the hall of the asylum

"That...is something in which hopefully you will never find out" The doctor said as he closed the loud and large door behind us as we walked away.

That made my heart pound even more than it already was, This place felt as if there was something evil about it, but I could not see yet what it was. the guards led me to a room which looked like a hospital room, it smelled of medicines and cleaner. there was a hospital type bed in the middle of the small sized room. I noticed a bit of blood on the bed

"Hey wait...is that blood?" the guards did not answer me, nor did the doctor

"IS that BLOOD?" I said as I jerked around attempting to escape the guards strong grasp on me, but it was no use as they held me tighter than a vice grip.

"Amaya, did you hear any voices while in your padded cell?" the doctor asked me as he was putting on a pair of white latex gloves...

"I don't KNOW! I don't even know WHY I am on here!" I said as I felt my heart race once again, one of the guards shut the door to the room and locked it firmly with a latch. the doctor approached me

"If you will behave, we can take this off of you...does that sound good ?" he smiled a wicked looking smile, I was unsure of what to say as I did not want that guard holding so tightly on me anymore

"As long as this jerk holding me back will let go, then we're good" The guard shook me roughly a bit, the doctor then removed my jacket, and the guard let go of me.

"See, doesn't that feel better?" the doctor backed away from me as did the guard who was holidng me,

"...I guess it does..." I said as I felt a hot tear fall down my face, the doctor looked over to the guard standing far behind me and nodded, the guard then came up behind me and pushed me down towards the table, I started attempting to hit him, he then pulled my arms behind my back and haled me in place, the second guard walked in front of me and lifted my legs into the air so fast I did not even get a chance to try to fight him, both of them together successfully got me on the bed, on my back. Both of the guards held me down until the doctor quickly tied my arms down with two straps, after he strapped my legs down tightly as well, all three of them let go of me...I was completely helpless and trapped.

The doctor laughed cruelly as he brought a small scalple to the skin of my left arm.

"You see Amaya, everything...every creature in life has a place...including the dead" My eyes opened wide as he took the metal instument away from my arm and cleaned it off with a white cloth

"What are you talking about?" I said softly but in a panic

"YOU don't KNOW?" The doctor said angrily as he stuck the scalple right back unto my arm

"THINGS like you don't exist in our world Amaya" The doctor pulled the scalple down my left arm, I screamed and thrived in pain, although I could only move my head. The pain was so intense, he did it so roughly and without care, There was blood all over his white robe and himself, I could feel the red and warm substance flowing down my arm and down my body

"It shouldn't be very long now" said the doctor to the guards

I felt my eyes shutting slowly and all went black.

I woke up with a loud scream from deep in my lungs, I sat up on the bed which was full of my blood, I was not strapped in anymore, I lifted my arm up to my face weakly...the blood looked as if it was rotted! it was black and so was my wound. I slowly slipped off of the bed, I fell right to the floor as my legs felt like those of a newborn fawn. I then rolled over and used one of the beds metal legs to lift myself back to my feet. The door which was once locked by a latch was now wide open, I got my balance and then started running, I ran so fast out the soor of that room that I almost slipped on which looked to be a very long trail of fresh blood in the hall, I held stil for a moment to see where is was leading...I could not see far into the distance where it had lead, but I decided to follow it anyway..

It led to a room which looked similar to the one I had just escaped from, inside was a body of a young man, looking to be around my age. His blood came from a large wound on his stomach, It must have been the doctors work as I could see part of the young mans intesines, something that could only be done by a large scalpole. How was I alive though? Had the doctor decided to spare me somehow? but how could he have without sewing the wound on my arm up? and more importantly, how did the trail lead from one end of the hall to the other if this man was laying right HERE dead in this room? guessing I had nothing else to lose I decided to follow the other side of the trail of blood...

I walked out to the pooor young mans room and back out to the hall, the blood was in a almost perfect wide line down the hall, and around a corner it led. I started walking with caution towards the corner where the trail led. I passed my room where I had come from, where the doctor had attempted to kill me for unknown reasons. Behind me I heard a blood curddling scream! I turned quickly,, but there was no one behind me, only an empty hall. I continued and reached the end of the hall, which you had to turn to the left to continue. As I turned I heard deep breathing...I saw to my terror the doctor!

"Ahh, Amaya...that was almost too soon...for you to awake" the doctor said as he started to approach me, I turned and ran, I felt as though I was running for my life! I was in emmense fear, and now in pain! my arm where the wound was started to ache badly.

"YOU CANNOT RUN FOREVER!" shouted the doctor

I remembered how many tools for torture were in the room where my wound was inflicted, I rushed around the corner and down the hall to my room. I ran over to the metal table which held many knives and scalpoles, I grabbed a large knife and held it to me as I heard the doctors swift footsteps coming into the room.

"You see Amaya, I only helped you...you weren't even aware in the world" he said as he got close to me, I held the knife out

"Don't you DARE come near me! you crazy pig!" the doctor laughed

"Dear Amaya, you canot kill what is already gone..." my eyes widened...this man was insane!

"Take a stab...literally!" he said with a laugh as he held his arms out both ways for me to stab him, I shoved the knife in his heart as deep and fast as I could! I then let go of the knife as his head tilted to the side and his eyes went shut, he fell to the floor.

All was safe now from him, I thought as I walked around him to leave. a Strong hand grabbed my ankle as I tried to walk away

"Such ignorance" said his voice...the doctor! but I though I killed him!

I backed up until I was in the door way as soon as he let go of my ankle

"You were meant to be dead Amaya, ever since you attempted suicide 3 days ago"

I could barely breathe as I heard those words leave his mouth

"How do you know any of that! Who ARE you?" I said almost shouting to him as he stood back up on his feet

"I am and was the doctor for this Asylum Amaya, as I said..everyone has a purpose" He walked up to me and pushed a peice of my blonde hair out of my face

"And now you can live out yours...for all eternity" I slapped his hand away from my cold skin

"No...I'm NOT dead!" I said as I turned around and ran out of the door way and down the hall I almost passed the "young mans" room when I heard a soft male voice call my name. I backed up a bit and looked into the room where his body was..but it was gone! I walked slowly into the empty room, the door slammed shut behind me as I reached the middle of the room, I turned back and ran to the door to try to open it but it was tightly locked. I turned around to find that same young man standing behind me..looking alive! all except for a large wound in his stomach...although I could no longer see his intesines, it was black and looked rotted like my wound looked.

"Do I know you?" I asked the young man, but he did not answer

"Are you OK?" he then blinked once and looked into my eyes

"that doctor! he tried killing me...but why aren't I dead?" the young man said

"He tried the same with me!" I said as I lifted my arm up to show him

"Who is he?" asked the young man

"I don't know, but he is NOT human!"

"what do you mean?"

"I stabbed him in the heart! at full force, he fell to the ground but after a moment he stood right back up!"

the young man looked disgusted

"We have to do something!" the young man said

"but what?" I asked the young man

"I don't know! but I do know before we DO actually get killed here I atleast want someone to know my name! I'm Thomas" Said the young man who I know knew as Thomas

"I am Amaya! But I think I hear the doctor coming!" I exclaimed

The door suddenly slammed open and the doctor emerged into the light of the room, Thomas and I backed up towards the caged windows which were at the far end of the room away from the door

"Oddly enough, you both attempted suicide on the same day, even though you both have no relations" said the doctor

"Which was 3 days ago..." I whispered

"YES! you see, this asylum has been abadoned for years, but I died in here" said the doctor

"And you both..being young felt this would be a choice place to try to die" Me and Thomas looked at each other and then away towards the doctor

"Remember anything now? neither of you succeeded, so I only helped you both!"

"WHAT ARE YOU?" I shouted at him

"just an entity who wishes to live again" said the doctor as he started to approach Thomas

"You are completely INSANE!" shouted Thomasas he leaped towards the doctor with his fist held out,Thomas punched the doctor, a bit of blood came out of the doctors mouth whilst he fell to the ground with a loud grunt

"Come on! lets get out of here while he is down" Said Thomas as I nodded and follwoed him out the door

We ran to the large wooden door which was in the hall, it was the exit. Both of us banged and pounded on the door, we heard a voice come over the speaker which was mounted above the door

"Let us out of here! there is some kind of THING in here after us!" I said to the speaker

We did not get a response at all.

"Come on! I know there is an exit this way too!" Thomas said as he grabbed my hand

We then ran to the end of the hall where my padded cell had been, we got to the exit, in which the door was unlocked! finally an escape! Thomas and I ran out the metal exit door and unto the grounds of the asylum. The doctor had been right! it was completely abandoned! there was no life at all! not even a flower growing...the grass was a very light green colored. Thomas and I attempted to leave the entire grounds, but we were immediatley held back by something, a forcefeild almost? a barrier..suddenly a bright and blinding light appreared in front of us, and emerging from it was a beautiful woman dressed in all black with black feathered wings on her back.

"Thomas...Amaya, why are you trying to leave?" She asked us

"We are afraid! we want to go somewhere! anywhere but here!" Exclaimed Thomas

"But, this is what you wanted! you wanted to die here" she looked at us confused

"Well maybe so! but not like this!" I said

"Many have come here to try suicide, since the abandonment of this place...they figure its a quiet way to die" She then took a deep breath

"The doctor died here years ago, as did the guards! they were all murdered by a patient. The doctor is still here at this place bent on killing anyone who steps foot on this ground"

"then...What ARE WE?" Asked Thomas

"You two..sadly are DEAD, the doctor killed you..just as he has killed many others who have come to this place, but you two have stayed here other than departing"

"how did he even murder us? he isn't alive!" Thomas said

"I believe you remember the twy way radio he had attached to you, no?" said the angel as she locked eyes with me, I thought for a moment and did indeed remember something that looked to be a two way radio on the front of my straight jacket.

"Yes..."

"That was once what the doctor used for calling the head nurse to help him, now it is used as a weapon for luring humans into his grasp" said the dark angel as she bowed her head with a bit of sadness

"But how?" I asked

"At every dusk he places the radio outside, when someone arrives the uses his radio to claim he is inside of the asylum and is danger"

"Which will bring people inside of the asylum for him to capture..." Said Thomas, both me and him looked at each other, Thomas's eyes were filled with pain and sadness

"But why was it still on me when I awoke in the Padded chamber?" I asked

"The doctor keeps it on his victims until he decides to kill them, to make sure none of the many already passed will speak the truth to the victim" Said the Dark Angel

"You cannot just allow him to kill people! if he is dead why can't He move on?" I asked her

"The doctor is not a ghost, but an evil entity, he cannot be forced away" Said the dark Angel

"What about us? why are WE unable to move on from here?" I asked as the dark angel walked up to us gracefully and placed her hands on mine and Thomas's shoulders

"As the doctor said to you dear Amaya, everything and every creature on earth has a place...a purpose more or less, both of your purposes are to remain here for eternity after death, to protect any humans if they should ever again venture to this place" The dark angel smiled

"That is why you both came here...wasn't it? not only to end your lives but because something drew you here! you were both born to die" The dark angel removed her hands from both of our shoulders as another bright light emerged from behind her, she started backing away into the light

"PLEASE! wait!" I shouted as I began running towards the light which was fading away, but she was already gone

Both me and Thomas fell to our knees, I could feel no heart beat inside of me any longer nor could I feel any warmth, I reached my hand over to Thomas and touched his arm, he felt as if he were freezeing, although our skin was normal colored. We did not look much different from anyone living besides our wounds made from the doctor. I didn't understand why we were there, why I had come to this place 3 days ago...but I knew one thing was for certain...Thomas and I were both trapped and dead. As I sat on the dying grass, I heard a hiss beside me..I turned to my side and I saw it! the black colored radio, which was filthy with blood. I nudged Thomas who was on the opposite side of me, I then picked up the device and both of us looked at it for what seemed ages. We both then stood to our feet still looking at the radio, we then looked each other in the eyes as if we were having the same thoughts, Thomas held his hand out and I put my hand inside of his, together we turned and walked slowly back into the asylum..knowing our fate was sealed. `


End file.
